The present invention relates to a nonrecursive digital filter comprising a series combination of a number of like delay elements in the signal path each providing a delay equal to the period of the clock signal of the digital filter or to a multiple thereof, and an adder whose output is the filter output.
The principle of a digital filter of this kind is described in the published Patent Application No. EP-A 105 998. There, however, only one arbitrary tap of the delay elements and the taps located symmetrically with respect to the center tap as well as the output of a constant multiplier are connected to the inputs of the adder, with the input of the constant multiplier connected to the center tap of the series combination. This prior art arrangement serves as a digital filter for the digital luminance channel of a color-television set.